<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Normality by catgirl_inc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277572">Normality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgirl_inc/pseuds/catgirl_inc'>catgirl_inc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>That '70s Show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Rewrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgirl_inc/pseuds/catgirl_inc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Buddy kisses Eric just like in the episode. This time, though, Eric likes it more than he should.</p><p> </p><p>Gays come get y'all's juice!! I'm out here producing the so desperately needed Eric/Buddy fanfiction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Forman/Buddy Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Normality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things in Point Place, Wisconsin were always normal. After so many years, Eric had grown to like that. He found comfort in routine. It was nice to not worry about everything changing.</p><p>Buddy Morgan was a nice change, at first. Not even much of a change at all. Being around him just felt right.</p><p>So when Buddy asked Eric to the theater, of course he said yes. Of course he expected it to be another normal night. Normal conversations. A normal car ride home.</p><p>Imagine his shock when all of that got turned upside down. When his normal world was shook to its core. When his new friend kissed him.</p><p>He wasn't gay. Absolutely not. That would just be weird, right? He wasn't homophobic, he knew that.</p><p>"You're gay?" Eric asked quietly.</p><p>Buddy looked bashful, no longer the bold kid that just kissed another guy. "What? No, I'm not gay. Actually, yeah I am gay."</p><p>They sat in silence. Both of their minds were racing. It was awkward, and so goddamn far from normal.</p><p>After a lot of internal panicking, Eric realizes that the kiss wasn't so bad. That he sort of liked it. Really liked it.</p><p>It was different than kissing Donna. She was rougher, more dominant. Buddy was softer. The way his hand held his cheek so gently, so afraid.</p><p>The two boys locked eyes. The air smelled of fear and curiosity. Music played softly from the radio, and they could faintly hear other people in the parking lot.</p><p>Screw those other people, thought Eric. This was something he had to try again. His feelings were not normal anymore. </p><p>Eric leaned in again. The kiss was brief, and oh so hesitant. Like both boys thought the other would bite. One day, they certainly would.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Buddy whispered.</p><p>"Don't be sorry, just keep kissing me."</p><p>He did. They kissed for so long. Donna had never done that before. Never been so needy and so gentle at the same time.</p><p>After they couldn't kiss anymore, for their mouths were a bit too dry, Buddy started up his car and started to drive Eric home. An entirely different vibe had attached itself in that car. In their hearts. They knew this wouldn't be the last time.</p><p>Want barreled into Eric's mind. If he and another boy could kiss, what else could be done? There was so much exploring to be done. So much time to do it with his friend.</p><p>Friend? Funny. Is that even an appropriate title anymore? He doesn't think so.</p><p>Time flies by, and before he knows it he's home. The porch light is on. He checks the car's clock and notices he's late. Red is going to kick his ass.</p><p>With a sigh, he reaches for the handle. Before he can make it out of the door, Buddy stops him. Gently, he grabs him and pulls him in for one more kiss. </p><p>Eric kisses back, of course, but not for long. Once they break apart, he gets out of the car without a word. Goes into his house without turning back.</p><p>Buddy watches. Watches him as he always does. He knows that tonight he's made a terrible choice, an awful mistake. This boy would now be the death of him, in whatever way death found itself to a gay boy in Wisconsin.</p><p>With a sigh, he pulls out of the driveway. The whole night he thinks of his friend. Boyfriend? That's far too hopeful. </p><p>Life is hard. It's got its twists and its turns. Every once in a while it throws you a curve ball, and who the hell knows if you're gonna hit it.</p><p>Life is many things, but it sure as hell isn't normal. Not for Buddy, not for Eric.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>